The use of fluorinated silanes, i.e., silane compounds that have one or more fluorinated groups for rendering substrates such as glass and ceramics oil and water repellent are known. For example EP 1341741 describes compositions comprising fluorinated polyether silanes for rendering ceramics oil and water repellent. EP 1225187 discloses fluorochemical compositions containing an oligomeric fluorochemical silane dissolved or dispersed in an organic solvent. The fluorochemical compositions are particularly useful for rendering substrates such as ceramics and glass water and/or oil repellent.
EP 1369453 relates to a fluorochemical composition comprising (a) a fluorinated oligomer that comprises one or more groups capable of undergoing a polycondensation reaction and (b) a non-fluorinated compound that has groups capable of polycondensation. The invention also relates to compositions that comprise a partial or substantially complete condensate of the components (a) and (b). The fluorochemical compositions can be used to treat substrates and are capable of rendering such substrates oil and water repellent and/or to provide stain repellency thereto.
Further coating compositions containing perfluoropolyethersilanes and alkoxysilanes are described in EP1444305 and EP 1444289.
Despite the many known fluorochemical compositions to provide repellency properties to a substrate, there continues to be a desire to find further compositions, in particular those that have improved durability, i.e., the repellency properties last longer even under abrading conditions.